Rider 1
"Rider Kick" Bio While practicing for the grand prix, Hongo followed a group of bikers who were calling him out, only to fall into a trap set up by terrorist organization Shocker. Shocker begins to convert Hongo into a super-powered cyborg but before they can complete the brain washing process he wakes up. Hongo manages to escape Shocker's base by chance due to his college professor Midorikawa, who has been working for Shocker and was the one who suggested that Hongo be used for Shocker's cyborg surgery. After Professor Midorikawa is killed at the hands of Shocker's Spider Man monster, Hongo swears to fight against Shocker and bring peace to the world. Moves *A: Jump Upper *← or → + A: Dash Kick *↓ + A: Rider Combo (Rider Generation 2 only) *A (Mid-jump): Dive Kick *↑ + A: Rider Tailspin Shoot (Rider Generation 2 only) *L + A: Rider Kick (or Double Rider Kick when close to Rider-2) Quotes Rider 1 vs General Shadow Before the battle Shadow: You’re the one who became Shadow’s opponent, a Kamen Rider… Displeasingly, you aren’t my longtime rival, so we won’t get along well. Rider 1: Even without being that person, I won’t bore you. Doesn’t matter from where you came, come fight! After the battle Shadow: I knew it, in spite of your victory… This result is following the fortune telling… Rider 1: Now, tell me what you’re planning. Shadow: Fu, fu, fu… This is merely a game… You Kamen Riders and evil organizations… are in a game for survival!! Stage 2: Rider 1 vs Neo Life Form Doras Before the battle Doras: Defeating you is my victory condition in this game, isn’t it…? Rider 1: This game won’t be as simple as you expect… Doras: Judah said I’d be the strongest… For that, all of you will be killed by me! Rider 1: Riders are invincible! You’ll never do it! After the battle Doras: Uhh… I…. I’ve lost…? No way… I… I still can continue! I don’t want to go back home…! Doras: I’m the ultimate life form!! JUDAH!! Rider 1: People get stronger when they fight to protect their dreams. You who didn’t fight to protect anything will never defeat us! Stage 3: Rider 1 vs Apollogeist Before the battle Apollogeist: I am Apollogeist. I was tired of waiting, Rider! Apollogeist: I’m the number one commander of GOD’s secret police, I’ll give you all your judgment and I’ll grasp the world!! Rider 1: The ones who will be judged are you! Rider 1: Let’s go, so called Apollogeist of GOD!! After the battle Apollogeist: It’s a shame to lose here… But you appear to be warriors fighting for your ambitions. Rider 1: What in the world is Judah? Why are you men of your own ambition all gathering around him? Apollogeist: He’s merely a scientist… He exists in a time that hasn’t come to pass yet… So, everyone chose to follow his rule. Rider 1: His rule? Apollogeist: We come here out of our own will… until every Rider is defeated, the organizations will continue… to create a future where the Kamen Riders disappear! Apollogeist: Sorry, I’ve said too much. From now on, it’s your mission. Stage 4: Rider 1 vs Shadow Moon Before the battle Shadowmoon: I’m Golgom’s Century King, Shadowmoon! Rider 1: Why is this Century King of Golgom following Judah? What in the world do you want to obtain? Shadowmoon: I’m fighting for a single goal… to decide everything with BlackSun, that’s it… Shadowmoon: I’ll defeat all of you eventually, after my goal is concretized. Rider 1: Black Sun? You mean Kotarou… Rider 1: It’ll be hard to conciliate you during a danger like this. However, just like he’s fighting right now, I’ll fight against you! After the battle Shadowmoon: It seems like our final match will be postponed, Black Sun. Tell that guy that I’ll be waiting for him in our world. Rider 1: Fine. I’ll really tell him those words. Shadowmoon: Even so, one more thing… Don’t underestimate Judah’s power. Shadowmoon: That guy isn’t just a scientist… Rider 1: He isn’t just a scientist? Then what is… Stage 5: Rider 1 vs Judah Before the battle Judah: Welcome, Mr. Kamen Riders… Judah: I’m the one who invited you to this place, Judah. Judah: I thank you for hurrying to here… Judah: Just as planned, you’ll all disappear. Rider 1: We’ll never let you do whatever you’ve planned! Judah: Your existences are all big junction points for history. Judah: Afterwards, what if all of you disappeared at once…!? Judah: I didn’t know the answer to that… Not knowing was intolerable! Rider 1: So, for something like that you started this whole experiment…!? Judah: You’re a scientist too, so you understand, right? Takeshi Hongo. Judah: The desire of learning everything!! Rider 1: There’s no way I understand that…! Rider 1: We’ll stop such a meaningless experiment! Judah: … In the past, I was involved in a temporal crime. Judah: A man appeared calling himself part of the “Time Police”, Judah: I wanted to obtain the technology to cross time. Judah: I just needed a single glimpse to understand that technology! Judah: Do you understand the meaning of this? Judah: Maybe if you saw it you could understand? Judah: I obtained this due to that person! Judah: From now on, Rider, you’ll be tormented by the power of the evil organizations! Trivia *Double Rider Kick is the first Double Finish to have unique animation, hailing from its status in Rider Generation 1 as the only one to do so. It is joined in Rider Generation 2 with W and OOO's combo and Fourze and Meteor's. Gallery rider kick.png|RIDER KICK! drkick.png|TOH! External Links *Official Game Bio (Generation 1) *Official Game Bio (Generation 2) Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders